Mad World
by CillianCrane
Summary: A new addition to Stryker's team is caught up between her feral attraction to Victor Creed and charm of Wade Wilson, the Merc with a Mouth. With her two older sister's joining the team along with her, how will the men on high-protein diets react? Updated
1. Worn out faces, Worn out places

**Summary: Stryker pays a visit to an old friend who owes him a favor, instead of gaining the man's business partnership, he get's two female mutant sisters; one a feral regen, the other a quickly developing telepath, and a third sister who's hi tech specialties make up for her lack of mutation. When they agree to join the team, how will the men react to three newly of age women, and how will Wade and Victor deal with a feral female that is finally getting the opportunity to let her power's shine? Will these girls get the boys to loosen up, or will the new feral cause Creed and Wilson to lose focus, while the other two girls distract Dukes and Bradley from the brutal lifestyle from working with Stryker?**

**Victor/OC/Wade, Dukes/OC, Bradley/OC**

**Jimmy is still part of Stryker's team in this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own x-men, sadly. **

**Author's note: I've written fics before under another penname, but now i'm giving X-men a shot. I am in need of a beta reader to bounce idea's off of so let me know if you're interested. I'm mostly writing this because it's always in the back of my mind and I just want to write it all out to clear my head.**

**Chapter One**

**Worn out faces, Worn out places**

"What is this, are we pushing Bill Gates to create some high-tech weapons system?" Stryker's team stood in front of the wrought iron gate closing off the ostentatious manor, Wade staring at the back of their spineless leader's head oblivious as to their reason for being there.

"Wade, for the duration of this visit, I'm granting you a grand total of five words once we step onto this property." Stryker turned to Wilson smirking, "Otherwise I might have to let Victor shut you up for once." It was Victor's turned to smirk as he slightly extended his claws, silently threatening the Mercenary.

"Is this really Bill Gates' house?" Bradley asked quietly from the back, a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. "I'm afraid not Bradley," Stryker replied, "This happens to be the home of Serge Dassault, advanced electronics and weapons maintenance systems manufacturer. Monsieur Dassault has been ignoring my attempts to contact him about returning a favor he owes, so I've decided for us to make a house visit."

"So what, we're just gonna' rough him up a bit? Threaten him to give in?" Wraith glanced at Stryker hoping for a response.

"Something along those lines. However, none of you will be causing severe bodily harm without my say-so. Is that clear? Victor? Wade?" Stryker waited for the two to nod before turning back to the gate. "Bradley, some help please?"

The gate clicked loudly and slowly swung open on its motorized track as the group purposefully started the long walk up the drive.

"So does this guy not have security or somethin'?" Dukes murmured to Wraith, unfortunately the brawny man was heard by their "fearless" leader.

"Actually, Serge believes that his dealings with the "unlawful" portion of our country will scare off anyone from threatening him; as we are, unfortunately for him, about to do. According to the Intel I received, Monsieur Dassault should be home alone at this time, but just in case, I'll provide you with some information. Dassault's wife should be out with her friends having their afternoon tea. She's his very own personal Barbie doll. Together they have one daughter; BreAnna, she's 17. Dassault also has three other daughters from his first wife who died during childbirth. Francoise, 18; Alexandria, 19; and Thobie, 17. They should be at school, and then attending various afterschool activities. If it should so happen that any of them return, the situation will remain calm, we need Dassault to cooperate."

"Then why the hell did you bring us?" Creed huffed irritably.

"It always good to have some influence Victor; now, let's get this show on the road," Stryker announce as he stepped onto the front stone porch. "Bradley, the alarm, if you will." The electro-mutant touched two fingers to his forehead as he concentrated on disabling the high tech alarm system in place.

Stryker open the door quickly, coming face to forehead with the short Frenchman. "I knew you'd be 'ere sooner or later." Monsieur Dassault huffed at him as he glowered up at the Colonel.

"My dear Serge, you knew I'd come calling for that favor one day. Let's go sit and talk." Stryker guided the short billionaire towards the massive open living room to the set of couches in the back corner.

"Attendez!" Dassault exclaimed ducking under Stryker's arm, "We cannot talk business without drinks, and I assume you are not letting your…muscle to be impaired so it will just be the wine for the both of us? Unless, of course, you prefer American whiskey? I'm quite partial to it myself." Dassault asked smugly as he sauntered over to the liquor cabinet.

"I'm sure whatever choice you make will do, Serge." Stryker countered, sitting in the soul leather recliner, forcing Dassault to take a middle seat on the couch to his right after handing him a tumbler filled with bourbon.

As Dassault took a sip from his glass Stryker subtly nodded to his team. Victor and Dukes glanced at each other before sitting on each side of the man, purposely crowding him. In turn each of the team took their places, Zero standing off to the side of Stryker, his arms folded in front of him, while Jimmy, Wraith and Bradley sat on the opposite couch, eyeing Monsieur Dassault. Wade leaned against the couches armrest, opening his mouth to let out some retort about not getting a comfortable seat, but closed it quickly remembering his five word limit, not wanting to waist it on something as simple as a seat.

"Down to business, William." Serge pronounced, setting his bourbon on the glass coffee table.

"Yes, business." Stryker set his tumbler in front of him as well. "Serge, I'm assuming you already know why I'm here. So let me just ask one question; how much resistance are you going to put up before my team and I make you realize you've got no choice but to agree?"

Dassault stared at him, his jaw clenched, breathing heavily through his nose.

"Je veux…If this is how we are going to play 'zis game, I should let you know I was never good at games." Dassault resumed his smug bravado reaching for another sip of liquid courage. "Suppose I wait till my family returns 'ome? 'Zen you will 'ave no choice but to leave without my answer? Wouldn't want my wife letting it slip to her gossiping friends that you were 'ere?" he asked the question rhetorically, smiling bravely at Stryker.

"Serge, I doubt you'd want anything to happen to your lovely wife, let alone the beautiful daughter you two have? Or to Francoise, Alexandria, or Thobie?" Stryker looked up at Dassault over the rim of his glass, fixing him with an icy stare. Dassault's smile slipped for a moment, glaring at his old "friend", granting the team to see his moment of presumed weakness.

"Threaten me all you want William, but you keep ma Sophie et BreAnna out of this!" He exclaimed standing and pointing a shaking finger at Stryker causing the team to stiffen momentarily, looking to Stryker for orders.

The Colonel motioned them with a wave of his hand to relax and leaned forward, nodding to Dassault to take his seat. "Not worried about your older three, Serge?" He cocked his head to the side as he said each of his daughter's names again, looking for a reaction. "Francoise?" Dassault held his stare, "Alexandria?" Nothing, "Thobie?" Dassault's jaw clenched. "Aha. We wouldn't want anything to happen to poor Thobie would we?" Dassault's smirk returned.

"Too bad she is not 'ere, non?" He stood again grabbing the empty glasses. "Besides," he mumbled unconsciously, "J'aimerais voir que la chienne a puni plus." He glanced up quickly, hoping none of the men had understood his mumbling. Unknown to him, Wade had heard his comment and furrowed his brow, looking over at Stryker questioningly, the man's words translating instantly through his head; _(Besides, I'd love to see that bitch punished more.)_

As Dassault turned back to the crystal glasses, he slipped a knife out from the drawer, hoping to hide his actions with his rotund belly. Unfortunately, the trained men were up before the blade could reach his hand. Jimmy and Victor rushed him and grabbed each of his arms, holding him inches off the ground.

"Let go of me freaks!" Serge kicked his legs, his face turning red. "Me mettrez!"

"Now, now Serge. What happened to our talking business? Where's that french hospitality I hear so much about?" Stryker stood and walked towards the billionaire, his smile replaced by a cold stare. The rest of the team stood and gathered behind him, Wade slowly drawing his swords while Dukes cracked his knuckles.

"Put those away Wade." Stryker ordered, waving the men off.

Victor and Jimmy slowly stepped away, dropping the man none to gently on the wood floor. "Serge, agree to my proposal so my men and I can be on our way. I would really hate to put your family in such a delicate position." Stryker urged him, eager for his associate to agree.

Dassault looked up at him, unconsciously gripping his hands, glancing behind the opposing man at the team of mutants. "I…"

"Papa!" The front doors slammed loudly, cutting off whatever Serge was going to say. Stryker glanced over at the entrance to the large living room and back to Dassault.

"Daddy!" The voice called, more high-pitched than the first; the sound of heels clicking across the wooden floors announced they were getting closer.

"Please," Dassault looked up at Stryker, silently pleading with him.

Stryker waved at the men to look nonchalant, and sat against the couch, relieving the soul chair to the man of the house.

"Daddy!" The voice had finally entered the room, belonging to a fairly short girl, her bright pink skirt bouncing up, nearly revealing herself. The men watched as she trotted over to them, her matching stilettos clacking annoyingly on the floor.

"You are never going to believe what happened at school?" She gushed to her father, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing the air next to each cheek. After unwrapping her arms, she sat down on his armrest, crossing her legs, letting her skirt ride up revealing more of her ridiculous overly tanned thighs.

"Who are your friends?" She asked biting her lip attempting to look innocent. As her father floundered in his answer she glanced up at each of the men, her smiling widening as her gaze passed over the talkative mercenary, and falling when she crossed eyes with Victor. She quickly avoided his glare and looked over at Bradley, a small hint of disgust crossing her face as she mumbled under her breath, "nerd."

"BreAnna, ma fleur…" Dassault began. "So Daddy," She began again cutting him off, "guess who got in trouble? Again!" she said in a sickening sing-song voice.

Dassault stood suddenly, "Quoi?!" he thundered down at his spoiled daughter, causing her smile to widen.

"Uh huh!" BreAnna announced happily. "I wanted to beat them home just so I could tell you, so you'd be prepared! Aren't you proud of me?" She asked slyly, holding her hand out expecting some sort of reward.

"Oui, bien sur, ma fleur!" Her father reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of folded bills distractedly mumbling under his breath.

"Go to the stores, ma fleur, buy yourself somethi-," He was cut off by the sound of the front doors closing again, albeit this time more quietly. He looked up, he face turning red again in anger.

"THOBIE! Obtenir. Dans. Ici. Maintenant." He yelled. _(Get. In. Here. Now.)_

Before his other daughter entered the room, he was awarded excuses from Francoise and Alexandria, rushing to defend their younger sister. "Papa! You don't understand!" "It wasn't her fault!" The two girls stormed in with their younger sister in tow avoiding her father's angry gaze.

"I do not care! Every day it's some new excuse for her. I don't care, damnit!" He walked towards the girls, completely forgetting the presence of Stryker and his team, pointing a finger at the girls shakily, momentarily at a loss for words. "I want that….that…"

As he stuttered, Stryker's men watched the young women, comparing them. The tallest, Alexandria they presumed, stood protectively in front of the other two, taller than her father in black flats, skinny jeans and grey satin top, her brunette hair draped over her shoulders resting lightly above the curve of her breasts.

Next to her; Francoise, the shortest, stood glaring up at her father through her flat black hair cut in a sharp bob. Her green eyes accentuated by the thick rimmed square glasses she wore, matching perfectly with her band t-shirt, bright skinny jeans and similar converse. Glancing over at the men behind her father she pulled her laptop out of her bag, quietly typing the keys while shooting surreptitious glances at her father.

Behind them stood Thobie, the center of her father's anger; head hung low, her stare blank as she seemingly blocked out her father's anger. Sighing heavily she smoothed down her black fitted tee and basketball shorts, rolling her eyes and focusing her gaze on her matching Nike sneakers while subconsciously tightening her straight dark chocolate hair into a ponytail.

"That FREAK!" Dassault raged at his oldest, sneering as her eyes hardened at the insult.

"Don't you talk about her like that!" Alexandria fought back, raising her hand as well, pointing an offending finger in his face. "Just because you can't accept what happened 17 fucking years ago, doesn't give you the right to take everything out on her for being different! Mom wouldn't have cared! Besides, you don't even know what happened yet!"

Serge Dassault stepped back, mouth agape as he stood in shock for a moment at her words.

"You're not going to let her talk to you like that, are you Daddy?" The perky blonde stood next to her father, smirking at the three girls, excitedly awaiting his retort.

"What. Happened." He whispered through clenched teeth, fisting his hands at his sides.

The three girls looked apprehensively at each other.

"..accident." Everyone turned to look at Francoise, who had remained quiet since opening her computer. Even Victor and Jimmy, with their feral hearing only caught the last end of her mumbling. Monsieur Dassault narrowed his eyes at his hi-tech daughter.

The team watched as Francoise's muscles tensed as she looked up into her father's eyes. "It was an accident." Alexandria whispered, speaking for her sisters.

"What was an accident?" The team stood slowly, sensing something about to happen as they noticed Dassault's fists start to shake at his sides.

"They were dissecting frogs in biology and BreAnna," Alexandria glared at the smiling blonde. "BreAnna _accidentally_ stabbed her with the scalpel in biology. Toby didn't even have a chance to concentrate on it before it happened!" Alexandria rushed out the last sentence, watching her father's reserve crumble.

"WHAT?!" He took a threatening step forward, pushing his eldest girl out of the way.

"She totally healed herself in front of everybody!" BreAnna piped, egging her father on.

It happened in slow motion for everyone in the room, one minute Dassault stood fixated on his daughter, the next, his anger exploded.

An echoing smack and thud followed a sharp backhand to Thobie's face and her fall to the wood floor. Sooner than she had a chance to hoist herself back up, her split lip healed before everyone's eyes causing the team to raise their eyebrows at each other in surprise. Angered even more by the lack of evidence from her punishment, Dassault sent a kick to her side, forcing her back to her hands and knees.

"Every time you heal yourself, I will punish you twice as hard!" Thobie looked angrily up at her father holding her rapidly healing side.

"I will not have a mutant freak dans chez Moi!" He shrieked down at her, aiming his expensive loafer into the side of her face.

Stryker's team watched as the family feud erupted; each of the mutants clenching their jaws at the previous insult.

Alexandria ran to her father yelling at him to stop as she pulled him away from the shuddering form sitting up on her knees. Expecting the bloodied nose and cuts to her face to heal, the men watched intently as Thobie gritted her teeth and grabbed her thighs, digging her nails into her skin; shocked when they realized her full concentration was on preventing the injuries from healing. Standing, Thobie tensely stared at her father, teeth clenched as blood poured from a cut above her brow and profusely bleeding nose. She spared a glance at the older men, looking away furiously as they took in her disheveled appearance.

However, it appeared as though Dassault was not finished with his attack. Unable to reach her due to Alexandria barring his way, he screamed at the shuddering form behind her.

"You are a freak, your own mother died when she realized what you were! You killed her when you were born! You were born a murdering freak, and always will be one! Look at yourself, you're pathétique! I won't have you in my house anymore! I will not have mutants in my house!" He finished stamping his feet like a child having a temper tantrum.

The room was silent as he seethed in anger, glaring at his "freak" offspring. Stryker's men focused their glares at the Frenchman, each silently waiting, hoping, for Stryker to order them to attack. Far be it from them to care about some kid, but they wouldn't stand by why he insulted their very nature.

Thobie stood in front of them all, the center of everyone's attention, shaking out of concentration or rage; nobody had worked out which emotion.

BreAnna took that moment to place her hands on her hips and step forward, "You heard Daddy. Shouldn't you be leaving now freak? Go on, shoo shoo!" Emphasizing her words with a flick of her wrist.

Before anyone could react, Thobie let out an ear shattering scream, causing BreAnna to stumble back into the couch; trying to catch her fall she waved her arms comically. Thobie lunged forward, shoving her father and Alexandria to the side focusing on the flailing girl.

Extending her arm out and curling her fingers slightly, five thick claws emerged from each of her knuckles, as if someone had combined Victor and Jimmy's mutation into a bite size female. She scraped her hand across the blondes face, throwing her into the glass coffee table; unable to hold her weight, it shattered beneath her causing shards to cut into her arms.

"Stop her!" The billionaire screamed desperately at his older daughter.

"No." Alexandria stood still, silent tears welling up, willing them not to fall as Thobie attacked.

"Stop her!" Serge turned to Stryker, pleading with his friend to use his men against his wild daughter.

For a moment, Stryker glanced from the feral female as she raked her claws repeatedly across the other girls face and stomach, deep enough only to cause scarring to the pathetic man. "I'm sorry my friend, I don't think my men would be too willing to step up after some of the things you've said." He smirked down at the man.

"Alex!" Dassault returned to pleading with his oldest. She glanced over at Thobie, entirely caught up in her rage and sighed, placing her fingers to her temples and closing her eyes.

In an instant, Thobie's clawed hand stopped in midair. She turned and looked directly at her older sister. Slowly lowering her arm she stood, looking back down at her prey, cocking her head to the side, before stepping away and shaking her head, as if to clear it. Her eyes hardened and she walked back over to Alexandria, staring up into her eyes, the two obviously speaking telepathically to each other.

The men stared dumbfounded. Well, as dumbfounded as trained killers can be. Glancing from one another, to the profusely bleeding body lying on the smashed coffee table emitting pitiful mewls, to the female feral who was now stripping off her tee and wiping away the excess blood, leaving her in a black sports bra, revealing a series of thin scars trailing down her back.

Wade stared at the curvacious young woman as the fabic rose up over Thobie's head, "Fuck me...." He whispered to himself outloud. The young woman turned giving the team a side view of her well-developed curves, "...fuck me sideways!" The merc's hands tightened over the handles of his sharpened blades.

"Fascinating…" Stryker's eyes lit up as he watched the two girls. Obviously the oldest was the only one who could calm the female feral.

He could use this; use them. He smiled at his men before taking a step forward, Zero rushing to his side, fingering the gun in his shoulder holster.

"Ladies," he began, ignoring the sniveling billionaire as he rushed to the annoying blonde's side. "Seeing how your….father…." He glanced over at the panicked man frantically trying to stop the bleeding. "…has decided he no longer wants you in his household. I'd like to offer you two," he nodded towards Thobie, while speaking to Alexandria. "A position on my team." His smile, perfected to look sincere washed over the two.

Alexandria's head turned to the side as Francoise; quietly standing off to the side of the room avoiding the previous situation, stepped forward, eyes widening as she spoke silently with her sister.

"I know. I know! Okay! Give me a minute!" Alexandria raised her hands, hoping to calm the pixie-like girl.

"Frankie has to come with us." She demanded, focusing her gaze on Stryker. "And where will we be staying? Where ever it is needs to have a dance studio, it's the only way Toby can vent. What?" She glanced back at Frankie before returning to Stryker, "Internet access too. Frankie wants her electronics moved to where ever we're staying. I want full control over whatever you are using my sister for too, she's delicate." She finalized by folding her arms over her chest, raising a brow at Stryker.

"And don't think I don't know what you do. Frankie's our whiz kid, and she's already told me the basics on you." She countered Stryker's fake smile with a warring smirk of her own.

"I see," Stryker looked the small female up and down, assessing how he could use her to his advantage as well. Wanting the feral to add to his collection, he nodded minutely, "I suppose we could work that out." He glanced back at his men and flicked his fingers towards the front of the house.

"How long would it take you to pack up your things?" He inquired back at the women. "If it's more than five minutes, I can arrange to have everything picked up later in the evening and we can leave now. I'd like to get back to base soon and get you three situated." He chewed the inside of his cheek, anxiously keeping his impatience in check.

Alexandria turned to her computer savvy sister, "Would you mind if we just left now? I don't want Toby to stay here any longer in this hellhole." Frankie sighed heavily, closing up her laptop and shoving it back into her shoulder bag.

"Yeah, let's go." She muttered, sighing heavily as the large group made their way towards the large oak front doors. The team followed, circling around the women as they made their way back down the drive to the transport aircraft waiting to take them to Stryker's precious island.

Author's note: If you guys could give me a heads up on whether or not you like the story, let me know. I'm planning on updating a new chapter once a week. Twice if it gets good reviews.


	2. Look Right Through Me

**Author's note: Alright, Chapter two. This chapter's moreso a setup for the next few chapters. Plot set up and whatnot. The plot really begins in the next chapter, where we get to see what the men think of the girls, and Toby's animalistic nature peeks out. I'm going to focus more on Toby's character. Mostly because I'm leaning towards making another fic that shows the story through Frankie and Alex's eyes, and their relationships with the guys. But that's for another fic! **

**Please review, it lets me know I should keep going and that I'm not a terrible writer! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed already. Especially those that caught the Blade 3 reference!!!! **

**Chapter Two**

**Look Right Through Me**

The small aircraft shuddered slightly as it began the descent towards Three Mile Island, causing Jimmy to tip forward resting his head in his hands. Victor looked down at his younger brother chuckling quietly to himself before looking over at the three young women.

The shortest, Francoise he recalled, had been stretching her arm out in front of her tilting it up and down for the better part of five minutes urging her phone to locate at least one bar. Alexandria had been leaning back against the headrest since the plane had taken off, emitting soft contented sighs as she slept. Her younger, wild sister sat with her legs dangling over the side of her armrests while she nodded her head to some mindless rap song, mouthing the words in perfect unison.

None of the men had yet to strike up a conversation with the young women and Stryker had been on his phone for the past hour making preparations for their arrival. With a sudden snap of his phone closing he looked up at the women, oblivious to the fact that one was asleep, another absorbed in music, and the third concentrating on the frivolous task of gaining some sort of signal.

"Good news! Your rooms have been prepared and they cleared out one of the training rooms for Thobie to…dance in." He paused, frowning slightly at having to accommodate the ridiculous request.

"How much longer Bradley?" He asked turning to the smallest of the men.

"Should be no more than five minutes, Sir." He replied before focusing on landing the aircraft.

Francoise looked up sharply, shoving her older sister irritably before tucking her cell into her pack. "We're almost there…wherever the hell there is." She grumbled towards her, huffing as she angrily folded her arms across her chest.

Alexandria yawned and stretched her arms over her head, her back cracking as she settled into her seat. "What's wrong with you?" She responded to the shorter woman furrowing her brow.

"Dad's already cancelled my cell! That's what's wrong!" She pouted sinking further into her chair.

Alexandria unsuccessfully held back a smile, "You're pouting over a cell phone?" This caused her sister's eyes to widen as she opened her mouth to retort, "How am I supposed to survive without some form of electronic communication?!"

"I dunno, you could try behaving like a normal human being and not have your brain permanently attached to an electronic device?" Alexandria smirked, holding back her laugh as she taunted her younger sister.

"As opposed to holding a conversation with someone without speaking? Yeah, that's completely normal human activity. While I'm at it, why don't I top it off with looking like a complete psycho and speak to myself in public when no one is around?" Francoise countered.

Her sister's mouth fell open, "Ooo…low low." She wagged a finger emphasizing her words. The two looked at each other for another few seconds before their glares cracked and they busted into a fit of giggles.

This caused the men all to look at each other, Wade raising his eyebrows and looking to Wraith. "Did I miss something?" The teleporter shook his head and shrugged, "Women?" He offered in response while the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Toby!" The tall brunette yelled, throwing a ballet flat at the girl silently singing to herself. "We're almost there!"

Before the shoe could land a blow, Thobie's hand reached out and snatched it out of the air, quickly tossing it back to her sister. Pulling her ear buds out she flipped around in her seat, setting her feet firmly on the floor. Francoise held her hand out as Thobie tossed her the mp3 player and stuck her tongue out at the oldest of the three between two extended canines.

The plane jerked suddenly as the wheels touched down on the short runway causing everyone to grip their armrests tightly with the exception of Bradley, who was currently concentrating on landing the aircraft safely.

Stryker's team entered their living quarters and immediately began making themselves at home; each man heading off to separate areas of the barracks, some to their rooms, and others to the kitchen and lounge. The girls stood watching as the men went their separate ways, awkwardly waiting to be shown to their rooms.

"Wait here one moment," Stryker said over his shoulder as he left the area, "I'll be back in about ten minutes to show you the barracks." He called, leaving the three dumbstruck as they took in the facilities, completely ignored by the men.

Wraith and Bradley immediately headed to the entertainment area of the lounge. John taking a seat on the left side of the plush maroon leather couch, while Bradley slipped his small frame into the oversized matching armchair, turning the television onto some random electronics show.

"Man, I know you are not making me watch this shit." Wraith looked over at the slight man as he removed his battered cowboy hat. Rolling his eyes, Bradley switched to one of the satellites numerous sports channels, this one currently featuring surely fake wrestling; earning him a roll of the eyes from the man opposite him.

At the same time, Victor and Jimmy both headed towards the open kitchen. Victor leaning against the marble countertop sipping a beer while his younger brother took a seat on one of the many stools next to the indoor fully stocked bar.

"Pass me one." He grunted, stretching out his neck, sighing contentedly as the bones cracked noisily.

Dukes' dove into the fridge, the upper half of his body hidden as he rummaged through the contents, pulling out various items and setting them on the counter behind him. Salsa, sour cream, fried chicken wrapped in tin foil, and other Tupperware filled with leftovers littered the bar space behind him. Finally emerging he grabbed a paper plate from the cabinet and began filling it with his find.

"Jesus Dukes," Jimmy said incredulously, "think you got enough, I think there's some mint ice cream in the back."

Dukes looked up from a mouthful of chicken, "…finished that last night," he managed to get out between chewing. The two ferals raised their brows at each other before going back to their beers in silence, with the exception of Dukes inhaling mouthfuls of food.

As the others made themselves comfortable, removing their various weapons and flak jackets, Wade had bolted to his room located down the hallway with multiple doors leading off it. From what the girls could see his seemed to be the third room down on the right. Minutes later he emerged, dressed only in a pair of boxer briefs hanging low on his waist, a shortened katana blade in one hand, sharpening stone in the other. Walking to the couch he took the seat on the side closest to the wide screen plasma TV focusing on the wrestling match while subconsciously sharpening the blade.

"Whoa! Trick or treat! What's going on?" He asked as the screen switched to a female match.

"Hey," Wraith called over to him from the other side of the couch, "you do realize there are ladies present?" He eyed Wade's choice of apparel disdainfully. Wilson glanced up at the girls, watching them for a moment as the short one buried her nose in the screen of her laptop, the oldest inspecting the quarters, his gaze finally resting on the feral female.

Once Stryker had left them, Francoise immediately dove into her bag, setting her laptop up on the table next to the door searching for a Wi-Fi connection, her fingers tapping delicately over the keys determined to gain internet access as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Crossing her legs in the chair and slipping on a pair of headphones she began playing her premade playlist, specifically for when she was attempting an intricate hack.

Alexandria stood next to her, leaning her rear against the table, folding her arms across her chest huffing impatiently. After the first few minutes of waiting she began studying the room, taking in the wide living room and massive kitchen sporting its own bar and pantry. Smiling at the vast expanse of the kitchen, her eyes alighting on the various cooking equipment and stocked cupboards; she looked over at her youngest sister, her smile falling slightly as she watched the young feral.

Thobie had been distracted since they entered the building. Since Stryker had left them she silently watched each of the men go about their business, particularly distracted by the large man leaning against the counter, and the currently half-naked man sitting on the end of the couch. She studied the large man in the kitchen when the other had run back to a room down the hallway, taking in his rough appearance and forceful demeanor. Once the other man returned down the hallway her stare switched to his well developed abs, more particularly the section leading down to the waistband of his underwear, her eyes fixated on the well-cut V formed by his lower stomach.

Wade smirked when he saw the youngest girl staring in his direction, deciding to have a little fun he set his blade on the armrest and leaned against the back of the couch, spreading his arms across the top.

"Hello….ladies." He called out smirking as he flexed his abs. His smile grew once Thobie looked up, blushing furiously at being caught staring.

"How do women find you attractive." Wraith asked rhetorically shaking his head at Wade then glancing up to the women.

Upon being caught staring Thobie turned quickly on her heel studying the floor while she chewed on the tip of her thumbnail. Her older sister looked over at her worriedly, walking over and grabbing her hand Alexandria tilted her younger sister's head up, using her mutation to see what had upset her sister. Her eyes narrowed as she looked past Thobie's head to the smug mercenary sprawled out on the couch.

"Don't move." She ordered to her younger sister. Pursing her lips and walking over towards the entertainment center, she stood in front of Wilson angrily placing her hands on her hips.

"I think we need to get some ground rules down," by this time, the rest of the team had slowly gathered around the couches. "I don't care if you mess with me or Frankie, but if you try anything with Thobie; make fun of her, insult her, try to get a rise out of her, flirt with her, you name it; I will do two things. Number one, I will not lift even a finger to help you if you piss her off; and I'm sure we all know what will happen then. Number two, so help me God, I will have you running around this base, convinced that you're the last woman on earth, chasing after your fellow teammates in search of a good ass fuck. Are we clear?" She finished smartly, "Good." She answered her question, the men rendered speechless at her threat.

She turned and began heading back to her sisters, stopping in front of Thobie and spinning on her heel quickly. "I'd also like to point out that Thobie is underage, so don't even think about it you man whore." She smirked at Wilson again before turning back to her sister, leading her to the table next to Francoise.

Jimmy looked towards Wade, "Alright bub, you heard her. Leave the kid be." He finished off his beer before heading back to the kitchen followed by Victor who immediately grabbed a bottle of Whiskey out from under the counter, pouring glasses for himself, Jimmy and Dukes.

Victor glanced up at his brother smirking, "Underage huh?" He growled. "Don't even think about it." Jimmy replied looking up at his brother through his brow. "You can smell her, I can smell her, 's got bad news written all over it." The older feral paused for a moment, glancing over at the young girl, "Gotta love the smell of fresh meat." He smirked again revealing a fang before downing his glass.

Wade had been momentarily dumbstruck after Alexandria's rant before glancing over at Wraith, "So…what do you think of Thobie?"

Wraith shook his head and turned back to the wrestling match playing out on the TV. "I think she's illegal."

"Yeah," Wade nodded as he looked back towards the women, "I've made peace with that. Seriously, look at her!" He turned back to Wraith, his face blank, "Yes, I am indeed a pervert, does that offend you?"

Wraith stared at him, "….Stop…..Talking."

Stryker chose that moment to return to the barracks. "Alright men, I believe it's time for introductions. Girls, I've got all your paperwork started, we can begin signing everything tomorrow morning. Francoise, I believe your equipment has been set up in a spare room near the training facilities, as well as the dance room requested for Thobie. Now, onto more important things; seeing as how you three will be training with the men and become part of the team, I feel that it would be safer on your part to live in the barracks here. Let's get on with the introductions; I'm sure you're all eager to learn more about each other." He finished clapping his hands together arrogantly.

The group stood, each waiting for the other side to begin. Clearing his throat Jimmy stepped forward. "I'm Jimmy, this is Victor. We're ferals." He nodded his head towards the older feral, currently standing off to his side, his arms folded imposingly over his chest. Victor narrowed his eyes at the girls, smirking slightly as he let his gaze pass over Thobie, inhaling deeply.

"I'm John Wraith, teleporter," The teleporter announced holding his hand out and shaking the oldest girls. "The big guy is Fred Dukes, Mr. Indestructible. And this" he clapped his hand on Bradley's shoulder pushing him out into the front, "is Chris Bradley, he's an electropath. Us three normally go by our last names." He smiled genuinely from beneath his large beat up cowboy hat.

"And I," Wade announced, stepping forward in all his semi-naked glory, "am Wade Wilson. I find that they tend to save the best for last."

"Wade shut up." Stryker ordered cutting him off before he could say anymore. "Go ahead girls." He tilted his head towards Alexandria indicating for her to make the introductions.

"I'm Alexandria, but you can call me Alex," She started, "I'm a telepath and if I concentrate really hard I can move things. I like cooking, dogs and long walks on the beach. My dream date consists of a nice Italian dinner, followed by a good comedy movie, preferably featuring Ryan Reynolds or Dane Cook." She finished sarcastically turning to her shortest sister, "Your turn."

The petite girl stood and stepped forward removing her headphones. "Hi, my name is Frankie and I'm an addict." Alex muffled a fit of giggles behind her hand, biting her lip in effort to remain quiet. "No but seriously, I'm not a mutant, I'm a hacker." She folded her arms fixing Stryker with a defiant stare.

"Toby come here." Alex ordered, pulling the youngest girl to her side. "This is Toby, go on, tell them about yourself."

Toby stood at the center of the group, gnawing on her lower lip for a moment. "H..Hi. I'm Toby." She tentatively raised her hand, waving noncommittally. "I have 'authority issues'." She glanced at each of the men, finally resting on Wilson. "Also…I'm on my period," stepping back and hoisting herself onto the table she let her feet swing in front of her, "well, I think I just killed five boners, score!"

"I cannot believe you just said that," Alex whispered in shock, glaring at her sister as she lay down on the table. "You're so disgusting sometimes."

"How about you take a sugar-frosted fuck off the end of my dick?" Toby countered, giving her older sister the middle finger before turning her mp3 player up, some rock song blasting through her headphones.

"You're such a pig!" Alex yelled rolling her eyes at the prone form.

"My name is Alex and I cannot lie! You other chicks can't deny! When a guy walks in with a big fat dick, my insides get real slick-," Toby sang out waving her hands to her taunting song.

"SHUT UP!" Alex screeched, running to her sister and covering her mouth. Toby's singing continued, albeit muffled until Alex yelled out again wrenching her hand away. "You licked me!" Toby rolled onto her side, grabbing her stomach laughing as she took in her sister's horrified face. "Congratulations," Frankie looked up from her computer, "you now have the HIV."

"It's like the female version of Wade…" Bradley whispered looking from Frankie to Toby, both having gone back to their music, Frankie to her computer.

"Impossible!" Wade turned to the guys, "Clearly, my dick is bigger than hers."

"Good god Wade, shut up and go put on some clothes for Christ's sakes!" Wraith yelled at the full grown boy finally losing his cool. Wade pouted for a moment before heading down the hall back to his room, returning shortly this time clothed in a pair of loose sweat pants and wifebeater.

"Look," Alex addressed the men, "we're tired, so, could you just show us our rooms? We're probably gonna go crash." She tried to stifle a yawn but failed, hiding it behind her hand.

"Understandable." Stryker plastered his practiced smile onto his face and began heading down the hallway, stopping at the first door. "This is Francoise's-" He was abruptly cut off.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Did you not just hear me say my name was Frankie? Did I say Francoise? No. I did not. I said Frankie." Frankie ranted at the short man, his eyes hardening at her complaint.

"My apologies…Frankie." He smiled at her acidly. "This is your room, Frankie. It has an internet and phone line hook up." He pointed to the door across the hall, "That's Bradley's room. Wraith's." He pointed to the room next to Bradley's. "Alex, your room is right here next to Frankie's, and this," he nodded to the door next to Alex, is Dukes' room." Taking a few more steps he nodded to the slightly opened door next to Wraith's, "This is Wade's room, next to him is Logan's." Pointing to the opposite door, "Victor's room, and finally," he stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall on the right, "Toby this is your room, if you need any modifications just let the staff know. Also," He opened the door opposite of Toby's room, "This is the bathroom, there are four sinks, two toilets, a large Jacuzzi tub, and a walk in shower. The cleaning staff comes in during training hours so none of you are disturbed. I had them stock the cabinets with all your…female needs." He finished uncomfortably.

"Well that's good. Toby's on her period remember?" Wade yelled out from the end of the hallway. Toby glanced at her sister's and rolled her eyes mumbling under her breath, "dumbass…"

"You do know she was joking earlier right?" Frankie piped up from the opening of her room, inspecting the décor.

"Wait…Seriously!?" Wade jogged into the hallway, a foolhardy grin plastered across his face.

"Wade, go back to the living room, and I don't want to hear your voice for the remainder of the night." Stryker ordered fixing the man with his trademark glare. Wade raised his hands in defeat and headed back to the lounge, slumping back down on the couch, blade and stone in hand.

Stryker turned back to the women, "I had some of the female staff drop off sweats for you to sleep in, the rest of your luggage should be arriving sometime in the early morning. If you find that you need anything, the phone in the kitchen will dial directly to your own room service line. Feel free to ask them for whatever you need." He began heading back towards the entrance, leaving the three standing in the middle of the hall.

"Men, training at 0600, make sure to bring the ladies, I want them to get in a dry run." He called before leaving, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Good lord, I thought he'd never leave," Frankie sighed, clutching her laptop to her chest. "Okay, I'm tired, I have a headache, and this place smells like feet. I'm going to bed. 'Night whores." She started back towards her room.

"'Night Francoise!" They heard Wade call from the couch, resulting in Frankie slamming her door, shortly followed by a muffled scream.

"Toby, I'm exhausted," Alex turned to her younger sister, stretching her arms up over her head, emitting a very unladylike yawn.

"That, right there, that was attractive." Toby taunted.

"Oh shut up. I'm gonna go pass out, apparently we've gotta get up early so you should get some sleep too." She looked down at Toby folding her arms across her chest while jutting her hip out to the side.

"Okay mom." Toby replied glaring up at her. "Can I pee first or do you want to tuck me in?" She replied sarcastically.

"Just don't stay up all night and then be a bitch in the morning alright?" Alex said as she walked to her room sticking her head out before closing the door, "Goodnight Toby."

"Yeah yeah, love you too." Toby reluctantly cracked a half smile, closing her door behind her as she immediately jumped onto the queen sized bed snuggling deep into the blankets, making a feeble attempt at sleep.


	3. In my head, I see you all over me

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. Got distracted with some things. I'm wondering if you guys would like shorter chapters. I'd probably end updating more often but on the other hand, you'd get more cliffhangers! Up to you, review and let me know. **

**Chapter Three**

**In my head, I see you all over me**

23:23

_Fuck._

23:39

_Fuck this._ Toby rolled up into a sitting position glaring at the blazing red numbers cutting through the darkness of her room. Setting her feet on the hardwood floor she rested her head in her hands for a moment, running the tips of her fingers along her scalp before gathering her hair into a ponytail and knotting it at the back of her head. She stood, resting her weight on the balls of her feet as she tiptoed towards her door, resting her ear against it listening to the sounds of the living quarters. She could hear the mumbled voices of the men in the lounge. She turned to walk back to her bed but stopped suddenly at the sound of her stomach rumbling in hungry annoyance.

_Food._

She turned back to the door, debating whether or not to ignore her stomachs displeasure as she ran her hands over her lower tummy. Her decision was made for her when another growl erupted, louder than the first. Shooting a quick frown towards her abdomen she grabbed the door handle carefully, inching it forward as quietly as possible before stealthily making her way down the hallway, clad only in her boy shorts and sports bra. Having made this trip at home numerous times, she hoped to slip into the kitchen unnoticed and make it back to her room with some sort of sustenance without catching any of the men's attention.

* * *

After the girls had gone to bed, the team had sat down in the lounge, Victor and Jimmy to one couch, while Wraith and Dukes lay claim to the other. Bradley had retained his armchair, leaving Wade to sit on the floor next to the coffee table, his legs languidly stretched out before him while he rested his hands on the carpet behind him using them to prop himself up enough to participate in their weekly card games.

Dukes dealt each man their hand before setting the rest of the cards on the table, picking his own hand up and considering them. "That older one has got some pretty nice tits." He murmured, still focusing on his cards.

"Wow. I am not having this conversation." Wraith exclaimed, refusing to look up at any of the men seated around him.

"Are you kidding me? Did you even see the legs on Toby?!" Wade sat up straighter, wide eyes challenging Dukes, causing Dukes' eyes to rise slowly to meet his own.

"What's wrong with a woman with a lil' meat on 'er bones?" He countered. "Besides, I ain't one for lil' girls Wade, like myself a real woman." He finalized his statement, taking a large bite out of a king size Snickers.

Wade turned from him, rolling his eyes before focusing his attention on Bradley. "Hey Bolt, I bet Frankie turns your floppy disk into a hard drive eh?" He teased. "Oh Jesus bub," Jimmy shook his head at the immature line, taking a swig of his beer before kicking his feet up onto the table.

Bradley had turned a bright shade of pink after hearing Wade's childish come-on, choosing to avoid any confrontation he switched his attention to the match playing out on screen. He sighed heavily, "She's cute, but, I don't think I'm her type," mumbling almost to quiet for the group to hear him, with the exception of Jimmy and Victor.

An awkward silence settled over them, each fidgeting with their cards before Victor gruffly rumbled out, "For fuck's sake! She's a nerd, you're a nerd. Where is the fuckin' problem?"

"Oh so you're saying I'm her type because we're both nerds!" Bradley countered, "Well what about you and Toby huh? You're both ferals, you going hit that before or after Wade. What about Jimmy, he's feral too, you going to split her both ways!" His retort was met with a low growl.

"Hey, knock it off." Jimmy sat up, removing his feet from the table and planting them firmly on the ground in front of him. "We already set the rules that the little one's off limits. Underage remember? All you better keep that in mind." He eyed Victor and Wade. They continued on with their card game for a while, silent but for the demand for new cards and bets.

As the night wore on, Bradley and Wraith gave up their seats to Dukes and Wade; Dukes squeezing his bulky form into the armchair, Wade sprawling out across the couch. The cards lay forgotten on the low table, their attention centered on the TV now showing women's wrestling. Each man plainly stating his like or dislike about the current female's on the screen.

It was at this time that Toby had woken, her stomach forcing her to make a trip to the kitchen. She slunk down the hallway on tiptoe, hands out against the wall to keep her from losing her balance. Making it to the end of the hall she glanced over toward the entertainment center, a few strands of hair falling into her face before she could catch them and tuck them behind her ear. She crouched down, intending to hide herself with the bar counter while she entered the kitchen so the men wouldn't see her.

As she stepped into the kitchen, half crouched she heard the men going on about some woman with obviously fake breasts and the things they would do to said breasts. Shaking her head in disgust she made her way towards the fridge, chewing the inside of her cheek at the blatant dilemma. How to open a fridge without making any noise. She glanced warily out towards the living room before tugging gently on the door.

Victor tilted his head slightly, turning to face his brother before tapping his ear. Jimmy nodded once in understanding before closing his eyes, blocking out the TV sounds. Hearing the light hum coming from the kitchen he raised his brow questioningly towards his older brother. By this time both had caught the other men's attention with their odd behavior before the two motioned towards the bar, indicating they had heard movement. Wade looked up towards the direction Jimmy had indicated before jumping up from his seat, eager to see what was so distracting. The rest of the men stood slowly, following him as quietly as possible towards the counter each man leaning over slightly to take in the half bent form, barely clad rear-end pointing in their general direction.

Wade turned his eyes up towards the ceiling, "Thank you god!"

At Wade's loud remark, Toby jumped up turning as she did so, the refrigerator door slamming as she back up against it, her hands clenching a package of blueberries and the leftover whipped cream can from Dukes' ice cream. Her eyes widened as she glanced at each of the men; taking in Wade's muscular form through his tight opaque wife beater, Jimmy's bulging biceps as they folded over his chest, a small smirk forming at the edges of his mouth, and Victor's dominating form, his hairy forearms resting along the countertop, clicking his nails intimidating against the marble. He smirked down at her revealing his fangs, looking at her from head to foot, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"You know," Wade finally spoke up, "if you were hungry, you could've come to me. I can fill you up."

She stood, shocked for a moment before her brow furrowed and she glared at the talkative merc, "That's okay, I don't like the taste of chicken." She smiled at her comeback, hearing Victor's half growl-half laugh she turned to focus on him once more. He had folded his arms, mimicking his brother making him even more imposing. Realizing she stood before them clad only in her underwear she hastily began backing away towards the hall, refusing to let them see her backside again.

"I um, I got what I wanted. Bye." She spoke quickly and quietly, intent on rushing back to her room. As she fumbled with the food in her hands she didn't notice Victor had moved behind her until she bumped up against him, causing her to stiffen before she spun around, her arm lashing out.

Victor grabbed her wrist before she could land a blow, watching interestedly as her claws extended from her knuckles, "Watch it." He sent a warning growl towards her, smiling when he felt her tense and raise her fearful eyes up towards him.

"Victor let 'er go." Jimmy ordered his older brother before heading back towards the television, "You know, you're welcome to watch some TV, don't have to hole up in that room of yours." He called back towards Toby, sticking an unlit cigar into his mouth. At Jimmy's order Victor had reluctantly dropped the arm of the girl in front of him, slowly taking a step back, purposefully blocking the hallway and smiling to himself as she grabbed her food and made her way towards the couches, his smile falling once she glanced back at him, sending him her own smirk as she plopped down in his seat next to Jimmy.

He growled low in his throat again, storming towards the couch and grabbing her by the back of her neck. "Victor!" Jimmy yelled warningly at him, "She's a kid! Take it easy!" Rolling his eyes at his younger brother's concern he shoved her roughly to the floor, taking her place and propping his feet up next to her on the coffee table, flashing her a challenging smirk, one fang peeking out beneath his upper lip.

She sat motionless for a moment, mouth open in surprise at being thrown to the floor. "Close your mouth, or I might put it to good use." Victor sneered down at her, smiling at the smell of her anger rolling out from her body, mixed with a touch of fear. He flexed his claws out menacingly, enjoying the scent of her as she switched from mostly fury to trepidation.

"Toby, you can sit over here." Wade called to her, stretching out across both couch cushions, while he patted his lap. "Unlike Cujo over there, I don't bite…Okay maybe just a little." She rolled her eyes in disgust before scooting back towards Dukes, leaning her back against the chair next to his massive legs. She looked up at him to make sure he didn't mind her sitting so close to him, seeing a reassuring shrug from him she smiled and sat back, finally delving into her bowl full of blueberries and cream.

They watched the TV in silence, albeit for the metallic clinking of spoon against the glass bowl Toby had poured the berries in, now coated with whipped cream, quickly turning to liquid from the warmth of her hand. After almost a half hour, stomach full, she leaned forward sleepily, eyes drifting closed every so often before she jerked her head up, alert for a few moments before nodding off again. Jimmy eyed her, amused as he watched her fight the call of sleep. Finally, she slid forward, body curling into the fetal position on the floor, hand gripping the carpet tightly as she succumbed to her fatigue. Almost as soon as she fell into her slumber, he could see her eyes moving frantically beneath the lids, hand clenching the carpet as low growls began to emanate from her chest causing the rest of the men to turn their attention to her. Victor watched as she twitched, curiosity getting the best of him as he watched her toss and turn in her restless sleep. Jimmy stood slowly, hoping not to wake her as he squatted down, intending to pick her up and return her to her bed. He slipped his arm under her knees and as his hand inched towards her shoulders she appeared to wake.

Toby jolted up, arms extending out towards Logan as her claws sliced out through her knuckles. Crying out angrily she swiped at him repeatedly till he back away, holding his hands up in surrender towards her attacks. She leapt into a crouching position snarling at the two ferals. By this time Wade and Dukes had already jumped from the couch and chair, backing off as she turned her blank gaze towards them, her pupils fully diluted. Victor had sprung from his seat as she went at his younger brother. As he strode forward, his claws extended and he returned her threatening snarl with one of his own raising his hands in preparation to attack.

* * *

Alex stood in the kitchen, rolling out the dough pastry to lay into the tart pan lying on the counter behind her. She laid the rolling pin down on the counter, brushing her hands together trying to rid them of excess flour before plucking a strawberry out of the bowl next to her. Slipping it into her mouth she smiled happily before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She glanced up at the oven, checking to see if it was done pre-heating before turning and focusing her attention on the cook book propped up on the flour bag in front of her, dragging her finger down the instructions, tapping it as she reached the next step. She settled her hands on her hips, observing her workspace for a moment, chewing the side of her cheek.

Suddenly, a warm pair of well-muscled arms wrapped themselves around her waist, a set of warm lips finding their way to the crook between her neck and shoulder. She had jumped, startled at the sudden contact before her surprised squeak changed into a low moan. Alex bit her lip, hoping to hold back another one before the kiss switched to the opposite side of her neck. She gripped the edge of the counter in front of her, pushing her hind end into the body behind her. As sudden as the kisses had began, the arms reached down, grabbing her around the hips before hoisting her up and setting her forcefully, yet somehow gently onto the counter. She yelped again at the rapid movement, forgetting to hold back her moans as the lips roughly attacked her collarbone. She slipped her fingers into the hair on the head in front of her, arching her feet while she tried to wrap her legs around the toned body in front of her.

She sighed dejectedly once the kissing had stopped, the figure in front of her standing to full height, taking in her mussed appearance. She reached out while she raised her head to meet the eyes of.

**ALEX.**

Alex jolted up from her bed, chest heaving as she gasped for breath. Her eyes darted around the dark room before she let out an exasperated sigh, running a head over her face trying to clear the sleepy fog. She tried to mentally grab onto the dream she had been having, huffing angrily at not being able to hold onto the images slipping through her mind like smoke.

So now she was awake. She was awake because…

**ALEXANDRIA!**

Fuck! Toby, that was it. Something was happening. Something bad.

She flung her covers back, jumping from her bed and running to the bedroom door flinging it open. She made it to Toby's door within seconds; peering in and finding her not there she bolted down the hall, coming to a sudden stop as she took in the scene before her.

Victor stood mere feet away from her younger sister, claws extended, while his brother was forcefully tugging him backwards. Toby was crouched in front of him, alternating between high pitched growls and hisses, baring her fangs at the man as her claws tore deep gouges into the plush carpet. She rushed forward, falling on her knees in front of her sister, grabbing her head and forcing her eyes to hers.

"Toby! Wake up!" She ordered, shooting a glare back at the larger of the two ferals. "Shut him the fuck up!" She screamed, taking both of them by surprise, the room quiet with the exception of Toby's growls.

She slapped Toby's face lightly. "I said wake up!" She kept her voice as level as possible, sighing with relief as she watched her eyes clear. Toby quieted instantly, blinking momentarily before looking up at the men, confusion spreading across her face.

Alex stood, pulling her sister up with her, "You okay?" She questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine, what is going on?" Toby looked around at everyone, completely unaware of her recent behavior.

"You were freaking the fuck out!" Wade finally had finally spoken up, jumping over the couch towards the women. "You were like 'WHOA!', and he was like 'WHOA!' and we were like 'WHOA'!" He waved his arms in effect, purposefully exaggerating his movements.

Jimmy stepped forward, ignoring the merc, carefully eyeing the young girl. "Hey kiddo, you cool?"

"What the fuck is going on! I'm fine!" She glared up at him before spinning on her heel, stomping vehemently down the hall, slamming her door angrily.

She stood for a moment after she had slammed her door, breathing heavily before shaking her head to clear out the negative emotions. Hunching forward she made it to her bed, slumping across it not bothering to wrap herself up in the covers, falling asleep almost instantly.

Alex stood in the living room, watching as her little sister stormed to her room, behaving like a five year old. Resting her hands on her hips she turned back to the men.

"What did you do?" She demanded, glaring at Victor.

Not being one to be intimidated or threatened, he stepped forward flashing his claws at her, sending a low snarl her way. Jimmy rested a hand on his forearm in attempt to calm him before stepping into the line of Alex's stare. "I was just goin' to pick her up and put her in 'er room. Kid fell asleep on the floor, seemed like she was havin' a bad dream an' she went crazy."

Her glare fell as she let out an exhausted sigh, running her fingers through the back of her hair. "Sorry, she does that sometimes, night terrors and stuff. Just next time come get me instead of flipping out like a rabid dog." She sneered at Victor, towering behind Jimmy. She made her way back to her room, shutting the door quietly, hoping to return to at least some semblance of her previous dream.

* * *

"So," The men had been standing there for a few moments in silence, dumbstruck at the nights turn for the worse until Wade, being Wade, piped up, "Dukes, did you see what Alex was wearing? Bow chicka wow wow!" He was referring to Alex's PJs, the light yellow shorts and matching baby doll top showing off her curvaceous figure while leaving most of it to the imagination.

Dukes smiled, nodding in reply. "Told you, real woman that one. I uh, I'm goin' ta bed." He made his way his bedroom, slowing as he passed Alex's room, annoyed at the growing problem he was going to have to attend to before getting some decent sleep.

"Well, I saw Toby almost naked," Wade smiled to himself, "I can go to bed a happy man."

Victor and Jimmy stood silently, waiting for him to shut his door before turning to each other. "You're gonna have to keep a better hold, can't have you losin' it just cause she ain't used to what she is."

His older brother glared down at him, "Losin' it!" He rumbled out, "How could I not, bitch thinks she can test me!" Jimmy stared up at him, folding his arms over his chest. "You're always a sucker for women Jimmy. Let that animal loose a little bit more and live a little." He pushed past his younger brother, making his way down the hall to his bedroom. As he reached the door, Jimmy called out to him, "Can't both be animals Victor! Someone's gotta remind you you're human!" He responded with a slamming of the door before throwing himself onto the bed, succumbing to a fitful sleep.


	4. Notice

I received a review a few weeks ago that really inspired me to continue with this after so long. I have been writing for it but I also go to school and work a very busy job so I can't promise fast updates. I feel the content of my writing is more important than just busting out quick chapters that seem forced and uninteresting. Hopefully those of you that were interested before stay with me, and for any new readers opinions are always welcome.


	5. Hey

I assure you I am working on it. I have finals next week then a month to focus on writing since I only work three days a week!


End file.
